It's Not A Dreams
by NichiroKuyume
Summary: Hanya sebuah curahan hati yang tidak sengaja tertulis, dan dilain sisi membuat sebuah kisah kehidupan rumit seorang pemuda pirang yang ceria, ceroboh, dan bodoh. Yang tanpa sengaja bertemu seorang pemuda raven tampan, namun bersifat dingin layaknya es. Bagaimana kisah rumit mereka yang ditulis oleh author labil nan tak jelas ini. Jika berkenan, silakan membaca. /Chapter1: Meet You/


Dalam hidup, kita pasti akan di berikan berbagai macam pilihan. Setiap pilihan, pasti memiliki jawaban, kenapa kita memilihnya. _'Melarikan diri dan bersembunyi'_ atau _'Menjalaninya suka tak suka'_. Itu yang menjadi pilihan atau jawaban dalam kehidupan yang kujalani. Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. **Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku berada di kelas XI dari sekolah 'Konoha High School' atau biasa di singkat 'K.H.S'. Hobiku, bermain games, membaca komik, dan berkumpul bersama teman-temanku. **Saat ini aku hanya menjalani kehidupan normal seperti orang-orang di luar sana. Dari masuk sekolah dasar, sekolah menengah, perguruan tinggi, dan mencari pekerjaan. _Itu hal yang normal 'kan?_ Aku hanya mencoba melakukan hal seperti itu. _Tidak salah bukan?_ .. Semakin lama ini semakin membosankan, itu menurutku. _Bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto → Masashi Kishimoto<strong>_

_**Author → NichiroKuyume**_

_**Disclaimer → Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Fic ini milik Kuyu**_

_**Rated → T**_

_**Pairing → SasuNaru and Other Pairing**_

_**Warning → **__**Typo, OOC, Yaoi, Alur berantakan**__**, Tidak jelas, Terburu-buru (Alur kecepetan), .**_

* * *

><p><strong>Uzumaki House, 06.47 AM<strong>

Masih dengan berpeluk guling dan tertutup selimut, aku masih melayang dalam mimpi di tidurku. Hingga suara hentakan langkah kaki yang sangat keras terdengar sampai dalam mimpiku. Hal itu membuatku terbangun perlahan dari tidurku. Dan benar saja, seorang wanita berambut merah, menatapku seram. Yang kulakukan hanya mempererat pelukanku pada guling dan membenamkan kepalaku. Wanita itu menatap kesal atas respon yang ku berikan padanya.

".. NARUTO..! BANGUN..!.." teriak wanita itu dengan keras. Hingga teriakannya itu terdengar ke seluruh tetangga. **Uzumaki Kushina. Ia merupakan kaa-san ku. Sebenarnya dia baik, dan cantik. Tapi, jika sudah marah. Itu benar-benar berubah 180 derajat dari sifat sebenarnya.**

"..Ngh..? Ohayou, kaa-san~" ucapku ramah padanya sambil menatap dirinya dengan tatapan sayu.

"Ohayou mo~ Naru-chan~" balasnya ramah dan tersenyum, tapi..," dan.., SEKARANG CEPAT KAU BERGANTI DAN BERANGKAT KE SEKOLAH. KAU HAMPIR TERLAMBAT, NARUTO..!" .., sekejap dia berubah menjadi seram kembali. Dan meneriakiku.

".. Aku mengerti, Segera kulakukan.." jawabku dengan santai, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

_Crsshh…Crsshh… _

Langsung aku nyalakan air pada wastafel, dan membasahi seluruh daerah kepala. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku juga berpikir. _'Apa ini akan selalu seperti ini?' . 'Apa kehidupan ini dapat berubah?' . 'Apa akan ada hal yang menarik perhatianku?' . 'Siapa yang akan menjawab semua pertanyaanku?' . _Mungkin aku sudah mulai gila, bertanya dengan sederet pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikiranku, tapi, tidak ada jawaban dari semua itu. Hal ini benar-benar hanya memakan waktuku dengan sia-sia. Kumatikan kran air, mengangkat wajahku, lalu menatap bayangku dalam cermin.

".. Haah~ Apa akan selalu seperti ini..?" ucapku pada bayangan di cermin.

".. Membosankan.." lanjutku, sebelum beranjak dari depan cermin ke bawah shower. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, aku langsung membasahi tubuhku.

.

.

.

**Ruang Makan, 07.00 AM**

"Aku.. berangkat.." ucapku sambil menyambar sepotong roti dari meja makan. Lalu, berjalan santai keluar rumah. Tak lupa dengan lambaian santaiku.

"HEI! NARUTO…!" teriak kaa-san sambil bersiap melayangkan beberapa garpu dalam genggamnya.

"..Sudah, biarkan dia, kushina.." ucap pria paruh baya, sambil melihat kaa-san sekilas, lalu melanjutkan kesibukan sebelumnya. Membaca Koran. **Namikaze Minato. Ia adalah tou-san ku. Mempunyai sifat lembut dan mengalah. Tapi, ia juga memiliki sifat yang bijaksana yang besar dalam dirinya.**

"Hah., baiklah aku mengerti.." kaa-san mengangguk mengerti dan kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda beberapa menit.

_Aku?_ Tentu saja sedang melangkah santai menuju sekolah. Aku pun juga sadar bahwa aku telah sangat terlambat. Maka dari itu, kali ini aku tidak akan melewati gerbang depan sekolah, aku akan melewati jalur rahasia. _Ssstt... Jangan beritahu siapapun ya..Okay?_ Tidak, butuh waktu lama, aku telah sampai ke sekolah. Seperti yang sudah di rencanakan, aku akan melewati jalur rahasia. Melangkah santai menuju sebuah rumah kecil atau bisa kita sebut sebuah gubuk tua. Gubuk ini tersambung ke halaman belakang sekolah, tepatnya sebelah gudang tua lama tak terpakai. Dengan menutup pintu perlahan, telah sampailah aku di sekolah dengan aman, tanpa harus melalui hukuman kecil di lapangan.

Karena, sudah terlambat 30 menit. Ku putuskan untuk tidak masuk kelas, walau aku seperti ini aku masih memiliki rasa atau sikap sopan dan patuh pada peraturan. Jadi, kaki ini melangkah menuju atap sekolah. Setelah berada di atap sekolah dengan sembarang ku lemparkan tasku ke arah acak. Lalu, membaringkan tubuhku di tempat teduh. Menatap langit dan menikmati hembusan angin sejuk pagi hari. Tak lama kemudian, hal ini membuat mataku menjadi berat, memaksaku untuk menutupnya, dan membuatku melayang menuju mimpi dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

**Ting…Tong…Ting…Tong.. **

_/Hari ini sudah cukup, silakan kembali ke rumah, dan jangan lupa kembali mempelajari apa yang telah diberikan para sensei. Arigatou~/_

Telah terdengar suara bel pulang dan sebuah kalimat singkat dari pengurus sekolah. _Tunggu, apa aku.. telah tertidur selama jam sekolah..? Yang benar saja! _Langsung ku mendudukkan diri, dan menyenderkannya ke pagar pembatas di atap sekolah. Melirik ke bawah, dimana semua murid _'K.H.S'_ berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah, yang tentu saja untuk pulang.

"… Ahahaha.., ini sebuah rekor baru seorang Uzumaki Naruto..!" ucapku dengan lantang. Benar saja, selama ini jika aku tertidur pasti hanya setengah jam sekolah. Dan saat ini aku bisa mencapai akhir jam sekolah.

Segeraku ambil tasku yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari diriku. Berdiri, dan mulai berjalan turun dari atap sekolah. Dengan mengembangkan senyuman tertampanku. _Menurutku ya., _Melangkah bangga di koridor. Tanpa sengaja, aku bertemu dengan teman-temanku.

"Yoo.., Naruto.." sapa pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di pipinya. **Inuzuka Kiba. Ramah, ceroboh, baik, dan penyuka anjing. Tentu saja memiliki seekor anjing yang sangat patuh, dan baik. Akamaru. **

"Hei, Naruto.." dilanjutkan sapa oleh ketiga pemuda di belakangnya. **Pertama, Sabaku Gaara. Baik, minim ekspresi, perhatian, dam memiliki tato bertuliskan kanji 'AI' di dahinya. Kedua, Nara Shikamaru. Pintar, suka tidur, dan sering mengucapkan 'mendokusai'. Terakhir, Hyuga Neji. Pengertian, dingin, pintar, dan suka menyendiri.**

".. Yo.., semuanya.." balasku dengan lambaian santai. Mendekati mereka, dan berjalan bersama. Tidak lupa dengan sedikit obrolan biasa. Tidak lupa dengan topic utama. Apalagi kalau bukan. REKOR BARU UZUMAKI NARUTO. Ahahaha, selalu tertawa dengan bodohnya ketika memasuki topic itu. Tapi, pada akhirnya di ceramahi oleh Gaara dan Neji.

"Baiklah, kita berpisah disini.." ucapku pada teman-temanku. Dengan menjauhkan diri dan mulai berjalan kea rah berlawanan dengan mereka.

"Eh?! Apa kau tidak ingin ikut makan-makan dengan kami?" teriak Kiba. Ketika melihat ku mulai menjauh dari mereka.

"Tidak, hari ini aku ingin berpuas diri bermain games di rumah. Lain kali saja ya." Balasku tanpa menoleh. Semakin lama, semakin tidak terlihat oleh mereka.

Menatap langit dengan senyuman. Kupikir hari ini masih sama seperti yang kemarin. Tidak ada yang berubah. _Mungkin hari ini sedikit jalan-jalan di taman tidak masalah._ Kulangkahkan kaki-ku menuju ke taman yang memang tidak jauh dari rumahku. Sedikit merubah suasana memang hal yang tidak buruk. Mendekati sebuah danau kecil, lalu mendudukan diri di hamparan rumput sekitarnya.

Memang sangat indah, melihat danau yang terkena pancaran sinar matahari. Membuka tasku lalu mengambil sebuah buku kesukaanku. Dimana di dalamnya menyimpan berbagai macam gambar yang selalu ku buat untuk menyalurkan perasaanku. Tidak bagus, tidak buruk. Bisa dibilang gambarku itu sederhanalah.

Sedang asik menggambar, tanpa sengaja kulihat seorang pemuda di tepi danau. Sepertinya dia seumuran denganku. Apalagi pemuda itu juga memakai seragam sekolah. Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihat seragam itu. Tidak lama kemudian, pemuda itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan tepi danau. Namun, tanpa sengaja mataku melihat handphone pemuda itu jatuh dari kantong celananya. Segera kurapikan barang-barangku, dan berlari mengambil handphone itu. Lalu, membawanya ke pemuda itu.

"..Oi, tunggu..!" teriakku pada pemuda tidak diketahui namanya itu. Kulihat pemuda itu berhenti langkahnya. Dan menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan bingung.

"..Ini.. Milikmu? Kulihat ini terjatuh dari kantong celanamu.." ucapku ramah, sambil mengulurkan handphone yang kuambil dengan tangan kananku. Tersenyum kecil.

"Hn?!" pemuda itu terkejut. Lalu, meraba kantong celana-nya. ".. Benar, itu milikku. Arigatou.." ucapnya dengan mengambil handphone dari tanganku.

".. Baiklah, lainkali hati-hati ya.." kataku sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menjauh darinya.

"..Tunggu.." reflex pemuda itu menahan tanganku. ".. Uchiha Sasuke.." lanjutnya, masih dengan menahan tanganku.

".. Eh? .. Uzumaki Naruto.." jawabku dengan langsung, karena sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi yang di berikan.

Pemuda itu, yang diketahui namanya Sasuke. Melepaskan tanganku yang tadi sempat dia tahan. Lalu, dia melihatku dari bawah ke atas. Aku yang dilihat seperti itu, tentu saja merasa bingung. _Apa ada yang aneh dengan diriku atau penampilanku?_

"..A-Anoo.."

".. Ah, sumimasen.." sadar Sasuke. ".. Apa yang bisa kulakukan atas kebaikanmu..?" lanjutnya.

Ku menggelengkan kepala pelan. ".. Tidak, tidak usah. Aku melakukannya tanpa imbalan.." jawabku dengan santai.

"Hn. Kalau begitu biar aku yang memutuskan. Aku akan mentraktirmu apapun." Ucapnya dengan pasti. Matanya melihat sekitar, lalu melihatku kembali. "Bagaimana dengan crepe?"

_Keras kepala sekali, orang ini.., _Aku setuju juga sih, kebetulan belum makan sejak pagi, tepatnya hanya sepotong roti yang masuk ke perutku. Ku menatapnya, dan menghela nafas pelan. "Haah~ Baiklah, jika kau memaksa.."

Terlihat dari wajahnya, menunjukan sedikit pancaran senang. Sasuke menggandeng tanganku, lalu menariknya ke kedai crepe yang tidak jauh dari tempat sebelumnya kami berdiri. Kulihat kedai penjual crepe itu, cukup ramai, mungkin karena crepe yang dijual memiliki rasa yang enak. Setelah menunggu, akhirnya giliran kami untuk memesan.

"Ingin crepe yang mana?" tanya si paman pemilik kedai dengan ramah kepada kami.

"Vanila Cream. Kau mau yang mana?" sekarang Sasuke yang melayangkan pertanyaan padaku. Dengan melihat menu, ku berpikir semua enak, hingga bingung memilih yang mana, sampai kujatuhkan pilihan pada salah satu rasa crepe.

"Banana Choco Cream" jawabku dengan spontan.

"Baiklah. Vanila Cream dan Banana Choco Cream segera." Ucap paman si pemilik kedai. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, sekitar 10 menit. Crepe pesanan kami di berikan. "Silakan datang kembali," kata paman si pemilik kedai pada kami di sertai senyuman hangat.

Kami mencari tempat yang cocok untuk memakan crepe. Pada akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon tidak jauh dari kedai crepe. Ku mendudukan diri dan sedikit menyenderkan ke batang pohon. Melihat Sasuke yang duduk berhadapan denganku. Hening. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Sasuke pun juga hanya diam sedari tadi.

"Hm, Arigatou.." ucapku akhirnya membuka suara, dan menghilangkan keheningan yang membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat. Hal itu membuatku sweetdrop sesaat.

"Baik. Ittadakimasu~" lantangku dan memakan crepe yang di beli tadi. "..Hm.. Oishi~"

Melihatku mulai memakan crepe, Sasuke pun juga memakan crepe dalam diam. Cukup tenang, bukan hening seperti tadi. Kenapa ku sebut tenang, karena kali ini di sertai sedikit percakapan selain memakan crepe. Mungkin bisa ku katakana hari ini berbeda dari hari yang sebelumnya. Aku seperti mendapat warna baru dalam cerita hidupku. Aku jadi penasaran tentang dirinya. Kulihat juga, Sasuke memiliki sifat yang sama seperti Neji dan Gaara. Tidak lama kemudian crepe yang di beli telah habis. Melihat jam yang ada di handphone-ku, sudah hampir sore.

"Okay, aku harus pulang. Terima kasih atas semuanya." Pamitku pada Sasuke. Merapikan barang-barangku, lalu berdiri. Bersiap melangkah pergi.

"Hn. Hati-hati, sampai bertemu lagi.." ucapnya datar, sambil melihatku yang mulai berjalan. Aku hanya tersenyum tanpa berkata lagi. Mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat dimana Sasuke masih disana.

* * *

><p><strong>Uzumaki House, 16.27 PM<strong>

"Tadaima.." kataku lantang dari depan pintu. Lalu, berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga. _Tidak ada yang menjawab, mungkin mereka pergi_. Kulempar tasku ke asal arah, setelah itu ku melempar tubuhku ke sofa, dan mengambil remote TV di meja depan sofa yang kutiduri. Menyalakan TV dan mencari chanel yang bagus. Berhenti pada sebuah chanel yang menayangkan sebuah film bergenre Comedy.

Dengan membiarkan TV menyala, ku bangun dan berjalan ke kulkas yang berada di dapur, mengambil sekaleng minuman soda dan beberapa cemilan kecil. Berjalan kembali ke ruang keluarga, meletakkan cemilan kecil di meja. Mendudukkan diri, membuka kaleng soda, lalu meminumnya. Setelah itu, menaruh di meja sebelah cemilan kecil. Memfokus 'kan diri menonton film yang telah di tentukan sebelumnya.

.

**Ruang Keluarga, 20.45 PM**

"Tadaima.." sahut seseorang dari depan pintu utama.

"Okaeri, kaa-san, tou-san.." balasku dari ruang keluarga

"Naruto, kami ingin langsung beristirahat. Tidak apa 'kan? Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.." ucap Minato saat menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Silakan, ambil waktu kalian." Jawabku dengan santai, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari TV. _Aku sudah terbiasa kok._

Kuputuskan untuk tidur di ruang keluarga. Mungkin aku juga akan pergi ke taman itu lagi besok. Aku masih penasaran dengan pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke ya. Jika aku beruntung, aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Dan sekarang aku ingat seragam yang dipakai Sasuke adalah seragam dari **Suna High School**. Seragam itu pernah kulihat waktu Gaara pertama kali dipindahkan ke **Konoha High School**. Tapi, apa yang dilakukan murid _S.H.S_ di Konoha. Bukankah jarak keduanya sangat jauh? Tanpa sadar, mataku mulai berat. Tidak lama kemudian aku terlelap dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

**Taman Harapan Konoha, 08.00 AM**

"Hoaamm.."

Kututup mulutku, menguap di pagi hari di saat orang - orang tengah bersemangat. Karena menonton TV hingga jam 3 pagi, aku hanya mendapat tidur 4-5 jam saja. Aku benar - benar mengantuk! Ku lirik sekitarku, mencari tempat yang cocok kupakai untuk tidur. Tanpa sengaja lirikanku menangkap sebuah sosok yang cukup ku kenal. Segera saja ku hampiri sosok itu. Dengan langkah pasti, ku semakin dekat dengan tempat dimana sosok itu berada. _Kemarin di sekitar danau, sekarang di sana lagi? Mungkin dia menyukainya. Padahal jarang yang berada di sekitar danau itu. Kenapa ya?_

"Hei, Uchiha-san.." sapaku dari belakangnya. Mendengar ada yang memanggil, segera dia menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapatkanku berdiri di dekatnya. Ketika ia menoleh, kuberikan senyuman kecil dan lambainya.

"..Ah, ..hei" balasnya dengan datar, walau ia juga sedikit tersentak kaget. _Mungkin dia sedang melamun tadi. _Kulihat penampilannya dari bawah ke atas, lalu atas ke bawah. ".. Jangan melihatku seperti itu, .. dan jangan terlalu formal. Panggil '_Sasuke_' saja, tidak apa-apa."

Mendengar ucapan itu, aku tersadar akan sikapku. "Ah.., hehehe. Gomen.." tawaku garing, dengan di sertai sedikit salah tingkah. "Baiklah, hmm .. Sasuke!" kataku dengan sedikit menyerukan namanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke. Sebelum ia melangkah santai di tepi danau.

"Hanya jalan-jalan, kau sendiri sedang apa?" jawabku, sambil melayangkan pertanyaan yang tidak jauh beda dengan pertanyaan yang di ajukan padaku. Beberapa menit berlalu, dia sama sekali belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi, hanya raut wajahnya yang berubah. Hmm, seperti bersedih.

Ku diamkan keheningan di antara kami. Bermaksud tidak ingin merusak suasana, lagipula aku belum terlalu kenal dengan Sasuke, kulihat perasaan Sasuke sedikit.. sedih. Tapi, aku juga penasaran apa yang terjadi. Dari awal bertemu aku juga sudah menebak, Sasuke itu orang yang dingin. Namun, tidak seperti ini.

".. A-Ano.. Sasuke?" ku beranikan diri, dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Tidak merespon. Ku tepuk kembali pundaknya. Sama seperti tadi, tidak merespon. Namun, Sasuke hanya menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu pun aku yang mengikutinya sedari tadi, juga menghentikan langkahku.

"Sasuke?" ucapku tepat di depan wajahnya, sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganku di hadapannya.

"Hn" Sasuke merespon, tapi hanya dua huruf. Tentu saja membuatku sweetdrop. Namun, senang juga. Kukira dia telah menjadi patung bergerak(?)

.

.

.

**Jembatan Harapan, 11.00 AM**

Disinilah kami, melihat semua pengunjung taman dari atas jembatan. Kalau di lihat-lihat, hari semakin siang. Aku belum memasukan apapun ke dalam perutku. Tapi, aku tidak merasa lapar sama sekali. Ya.., kalau merasa perut ringan seperti hanya terisi angin memang sangat terasa. Sepertinya aku perlu memasukan hal lain, selain angin.

"..Hmm, Sasuke. Apa kau mau makan siang bersama? Aku sudah mulai lapar." Ajakku pada Sasuke yang berada di sebelahku.

"Baiklah, ayo." Balasnya dengan singkat. Aku tidak tahu itu artinya 'setuju' atau 'tidak setuju'. Tapi, biarlah, kuanggap itu artinya setuju saja.

"Ayo!" seruku lantang. Langsung ku tarik tangan Sasuke, dan mulai mencari tempat makan. Lalu, tidak lama ku melihat sekitar. Aku mendapat sebuah restoran sederhana yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat kami berjalan. "Disana!"

"Hn" Sasuke hanya mengikuti langkahku. Dia tidak memprotes ketika aku menarik tangannya, dan membawanya keliling hanya untuk mencari tempat makan. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak kesana?"

"Tanpa ditanya, kita memang akan kesana!" ucapku, sambil menarik Sasuke dan melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat yang telah kami tentukan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah~ Perutku terasa penuh~" ucapku dengan menepuk-nepuk perut. Kulirik pemuda yang sedari tadi diam, tapi menatapiku tanpa jeda. "Hei! Sasuke!" teriakku di hadapan wajahnya. Dan terdapat reaksi terkejut darinya. _Ternyata melamun ya.._

"Hn" setelah merilekskan badan kembali, Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan kata andalannya. Sebentar ia melirik arloji hitam miliknya, dan membuatku juga melirik arloji milikku. _13.30. _"Maaf, sepertinya kita berpisah disini, aku telah membuat janji lain dengan kakakku." Ucap Sasuke memberitahu.

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah ingin pulang." Sahutku.

"Hn" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Meninggalkanku sendiri di depan kedai dimana tempat sebelumnya kita bersama. "Setiap hari aku di taman itu, kita bisa bertemu lagi besok" kata Sasuke kepadaku sebelum dia pergi lebih jauh lagi, dan menghilang di antara kerumunan.

.

.

_Kehidupanku yang membosankan…_

_Kini sedikit demi sedikit berubah menyenangkan_

_Setelah kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja_

_Saling menerima kehadiran satu sama lain…_

_Kau dengan warna kelam nan lembut itu_

_Membuatku perlahan-lahan tertarik…_

_Tertarik ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentangmu_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Gomen, jika Fic ini jelek *sangat jelek. Kuyu baru pertama kali membuat Fic. Ini juga tercipta karena ketidak sengajaan. Awalnya hanya curahan perasaan Kuyu, tapi Kuyu mencoba dan di ubah sedikit menjadi sebuah Fic. Kuyu mohon untuk Review, Minna.. Arigatou.. R&amp;R..<p> 


End file.
